


Everyone Likes Puppies [podfic]

by Subvocalization



Series: ANBU Legacy [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvocalization/pseuds/Subvocalization
Summary: Podfic of Nezuko's "Everyone Likes Puppies"Kakashi tries to cheer up his injured teammates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyone Likes Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678409) by [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/pseuds/Nezuko). 



> Intro and outro music: Patti Page's "How Much is that Doggie in the Window."

Total run time: 09:19

Podfic available for download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chazw7do00h4222/Everyone+likes+puppies.mp3) [8.75MB]

**Author's Note:**

> The original characters Katsuko and Ryouma come from [ANBU Legacy](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/), a _Naruto_ canon-divergence AU RP that is astoundingly well-written.


End file.
